Hisanna Kiba
Hisanna Kiba (Wretched Fang) is a childhood friend of Tsugi Kuraudo and is a member of Trinity Roaring Tigers. Appearance Hisanna's appearance is a young matured teenager who looks older than he is. He has black spiky hair which is long down to his neck and he is very muscular for his age. He has grey eyes which shine at night and he has a thing for dressing in red. He has a red sleeveless shirt which is tight on to his body with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He has red shorts which are tight and he has a belt holding his zanpaktou's case and has other equpment in it. He has bandages on his legs and red shin guards, he also has black ribbon wrapped around both of his arms. He has a tattoo of a cross on his left arm. Personality Hisanna's personality is very different to most people in Trinity Roaring Tigers, he is quite big headed as he quite simply puts it he is the strongest in Trinity Roaring Tigers and he gets into many fights because of his ego. He does not have a sense of humour as he never laughs at any jokes, he says he is partners with Tsugi because he finds he is strong and smart compared to many other people in Trinity Roaring Tigers. He is very matured and although he does not show it he cares for his subordinates because he will save them when they are in trouble. He is not very talkative as he only talks when he has to. History Hisanna had a very simple childhood as he only really trained. He lost his parents at the age of 2 but he never really knew much about it, he always used to train trying to get stronger so that one day he would be known throughout soul society forever. He often got into many fights because he thought that if someone thought they could beat him up, he would brutally win without breaking a sweat. He discovered his zanpaktou's ability when he was training in the forest. He set out on a journey to find someone who could fight at his level and thats when he found Tsugi who like him had great strength. He joined Trinity Roaring Tigers at the age of 9. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Hisanna has a huge amount of spiritual power more than a captain Tsugi has said himself Hisanna has a spiritual power which is so'' ''tremendous when he matures it will be unreadable and impossible to control. Tsugi also said 'His spiritual power is so big it can create a barrier of just his spiritual power. Highly Skilled Swordsman: Hisanna can easily take out medium level enemies without breaking a sweat. Highly Skilled Lightning User: Hisanna can easily manipulate the type or strength of his zanpaktou's ability with lightning. Basic Kido User: Hisanna does not use kido at all. Skilled Hand-to-Hand User: Hisanna uses his hands to dispatch of most enemies. Highly Skilled Shunpo User: Hisanna can shunpo effectively and well in battles. Zanpaktou Hisanna's zanpaktou takes the form of a rapier like sword in its sealed state. It has a white handle with a hole right on the end and a curved edge. When Hisanna releases his zanpaktou takes the form of a blue normal sword which has a aura which is electric and has a crystal like structure near the handle. Hisanna says this sword is kirin's sword.Its name is Gurando raijin (Grand Thunder God). Its callout is Shokku (Shock). Shikai Special Ability: When Hisanna releases it gives him the ability to summon lightning type moves, the lightning is different to normal lightning because it is god lightning. *'Kaminari wa roaringu sutoraiku-shin '(雷はロアリングストライク神々) (Thunder Gods Roaring Strike) When Hisanna uses this he summons thunder from the thunder god and sends it in a large beam attacking the enemy. *'Kaminari ga baria o sājingu-shin' (雷がバリアをサージング神々) (Thunder Gods Surging Barrier) This reflects the attack which is coming at Hisanna and blocks any incoming attacks for 5 minutes. *'Kaminari no kami wa, shotto o pinpointo' (雷の神は、ショットをピンポイント) (Thunder Gods Pinpoint Shot) This summons lightning from the sky to pinpoint aim to attack the enemy. This cannot be blocked but can be dodged *'Kaminari ga hanmā osotta kami' (雷がハンマー襲った神々) (Thunder Gods Devastating Hammer) This summons a huge thunder hammer which is purely made of electric to hit the enemy constantly. *'Kaminari ga hakai hōden o kami' (雷が破壊放電を神々) (Thunder Gods Destruction Discharge) This puts god thunder through the ground which paralyzes and stuns the enemy. *'Kaminari wa hijōshiki boruto o kami' (雷は非常識ボルトを神々) (Thunder Gods Insane Volts) This summons many electric moves all to attack the enemy. *'Kaminari wa ikari no gyorai fainaru-shin' (雷は怒りの魚雷ファイナル神々) (Thunder Gods Final Torpedo Wrath) The strongest of all the Thunder God moves this summons a cross on the opponents body which paralyzes him and then 4 beams coming down from the sky each taking the form of a god come rushing through the ground hitting the opponent.